Shot by Hermaphroditus
by AlertElaine
Summary: "If you touch her, you'll turn to a girl too, I dare you" The boy in red sneered./After being captured by a rival famiglia, Tsuna found himself changed into a girl by their signature bullet. Sheesh! How the heck is he supposed to live a normal life? ALL27
1. Captured

LOL. Honestly I've recently gotten addicted to a...ehm, certain 'version' of some of the characters and I decided that she-_they_ needed more love! ;) I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction.

I don't know how far I'll be going with this. This was just an idea I got this morning in bed that I thought sounded amazing. Only got the first part down. ^^;

**Rating: T **- Guns, mafia, cursing, etc**.**

**Summary:** "If you touch her, you'll turn to a girl too, I dare you." The boy in red sneered. / After being captured by a rival famiglia, Tsuna found himself changed into a girl by their signature bullet. Sheesh! How the heck is he supposed to live a normal life?

**Disclaimer: ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn** would belong to me if I had the skills to draw humans and had thought up mafia babies with guns in the first place. ;)

**Warning:** This story will be a genderbender, turn back now if you don't like that! Infact, it will be a major genderbender.

**Edit: **As of June 7, 2011 this story has been altered slightly from the original and has been rewritten. The old chapter 3 and 2 were merged.

* * *

**Shot by Hermaphroditus  
**

Captured

_"__Should I take that as a yes or no, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"_

**-27 - 27 - 27 - 27-**

"Do you wish to be reborn, Vongola?" A boy sneered at him. Tsuna looked from the floor up to the perpetrator, a teen also of his age staring back at him. Their wild blue eyes scanned over a dazed Tsuna with such obvious sickening joy it made Tsuna nervous. They lifted their finger up and stroked his chin, though it didn't feel like they actually touched him, just a breezing finger. Tsuna wrinkled his nose in disgust and would've bitten it had he not been restrained back by tranquilizers. Most of his body felt numb, his vision mostly just a fuzzy screen before him, and his body refused to move.

Someone had once been holding him up by his spiky hair, but now they let go and let him drop to the ground. He landed on the floor with a thud and tipped over on his side, weighed down by his frozen limbs. His face collided with the ground, a short groan catching in his throat. A snicker of approval answered back to him.

Attempting to distract himself, Tsuna's eyes darted away from to the room around him. It was almost a haunting reminder of Kokuyo Land, the room had such an uncanny resemblance that Tsuna wouldn't have been surprised if it actually was the place. The walls, a slate grey, had moss or a green plant of the same sort climbing over it and the windows were shattered. The only light shone in from the same broken windows, the uncracked parts of it so dirty that it didn't even glow the slightest.

"So what do you say?" the boy asked again, directing Tsuna's attention back to him. The boy sat in an elegant chair, smirking in triumph at the boy beneath him on the floor. Tsuna opened his mouth to retort back but instead his tongue just lolled out. The boy burst into the laughter, "What's the matter, Tsunayoshi-kun? Cat got your tongue?" he sneered, looming down onto Tsuna. His blue eyes scanned over him, their piercing gaze almost seeming to taint Tsuna with each movement.

"Mm-Pffh!" Tsuna spat out, his words muddled by his numb tongue. The boy snickered again. Tsuna glared up at the blonde, wrinkling his nose, "Ff-puh!"The boy got up and squatted beside him, reaching into his pocket for something. Tsuna looked away.

A gun suddenly pressed up against Tsuna's forehead, the cold sending him stiff with fear. His eyes followed back to the boy who held it, an insane twisted killer smile wrapped around his face. The teen's wild, blue eyes stared into Tsuna's large and frightened caramel eyes. He lifted his free hand and caressed the side of Tsuna's face, the smile widening to a grin.

"Should I take that as a yes or no, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" the teen's voice was slick and smooth like honey, but it instilled fear inside Tsuna's stomach, not comfort. The grin transformed into a steady laugh that sounded like it belonged to a man in a straightjacket, "I'm not sure, maybe I should take that as a yes, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun." He chuckled darkly. Tsuna attempted to disagree but only grunts and mumbled words escaped his lips.

"Yes?"

The boy began to swiftly get the gun ready, the noises echoing into the air.

"Okay Tsunayoshi-kun. If you insist!"

_CHICK_. He loaded the gun.

_CLICK._ He got it ready.

Tsuna scrunched up his eyes. He hoped his guardians would-

_**BANG! **_

He pulled the trigger.

Tsuna's body shuddered as the bullet touched his skin and entered him, a scream emitted from his mouth. The room went into an uproar.

.

"_See you soon, Tsunayoshi-kun!"_

* * *

**FIN:**** CAPTURED**_  
_

Shortness FTW! =D

If your wondering who Hermaphroditus is, he(-she?) was the child of Aphrodite and Hermes. He got merged with this nymph who was going to rape him when she asked the gods to make it so they never parted. Now he looks like a woman, but has man parts. He was a minor deity of sexuality, bisexuality and effeminacy.


	2. Incoming Heartwrench

.

**Shot by Hermaphroditus**

Incoming; Heartwrench

_"He turned his head to see his boss's petite figure holding him in a hug, his head pressed up against his back."_

_**-27 - 80 - 59 - 33-**  
_

"TENTH!" A voice screamed out, echoing into the run down building. It's owner was a sight to see; silver locks of hair whipped across his face and emerald eyes endlessly searched helplessly. "Tenth!" the voice ripped from the boy's lips as he ran down a hallway, his eyebrows narrowed into a permanent scowl. Dynamite was smashed between his calloused fingers, his skull gun tightly wrapped around his arm. Something caught his eye and he quickly whipped his gun in it's the direction angrily, shooting off a sparkling dynamite bullet at it.

"Mah, Mah, Gokudera. Calm down. We'll find him." The boy behind the fuming silverette called out. He drew his face into a half smile, half grimace, "We wil-"

"Of course we will baseball-freak!" Gokudera snapped back, interrupting his friend and looking over his shoulder at Yamamoto, "It wouldn't be right for someone other than his right hand man to find him!" He snapped his head forward. Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera wouldn't let Lawn-head get to Tenth first! That would be like handing over his Right-hand man title to the stupid boxer.

_/FLASHBACK./_

_Tsuna's room was chilly, it was odd that the window to it was left open on a day such as today. It was one of those cold spring days where rain had fallen on the street not only hours ago that were one of the coldest. Inside sat Tsuna's closest guardians; Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Lambo. The latter of the four curled up on the bed, so bored he was almost asleep. With his thumb pressed to his lip, Lambo's breath began to slow, and he was soon lost in his own world of dreams._

_Unlike the cheerful Lambo who didn't have a care in the world except to rule it one day, a different feeling came from the other three guardians. Sitting near the table in the middle of Tsuna's room, they began wondering why they had been called there. Gokudera sat crosslegged with his arms crossed. Where was Tsuna? The same thought had passed through all three of the guardian's heads._

_Finally the infant that had been waiting for to grace them with his presence appeared, solemnly opening the door and walking into the room. His fedora hid his face, the expression unknown to the three. The three boys acknowledged the hitman, but he did not respond back with the usual 'Ciaossu'_. _Reborn turned around to face the door, his hands crossed behind his back._

"_No-Good Tsuna is missing." He stated bluntly. The guardian's eyes widened, momentarily stunned by what the infant had said._

"_Tenth's missing?"_

"_What do you mean he's missing, kid?"_

"_Sawada has gone missing?"_

_The three voices had pierced the air, staining the silence. Lambo rolled over in his sleep. Gokudera flew up from his sitting position and stood up, slightly shaking with rage. The guardians stared at Reborn's back, awaiting the needed 'just kidding! Get on in here, Tsuna!' that would follow, but none came. Reborn turned around, his eyes hidden underneath the hem of his hat._

"_We'll find him them!" Gokudera managed to spit out, shaking with utter rage. His ring lit up at the intense feelings flowing through the silverette, the power blazing through the storm flames astonishing. The anger and fury flowing through him really shone, the red flames rapidly flickering back and forth, but hell, this was Tenth they were talking about, not some street bum! Gokudera was Tsuna's right hand man and he had to be there for him!_

"_Of course you will!" Reborn snorted, crossing his arms in front of him now, "And seeing as my sources aren't giving very realistic places where he could be, my best guess is that he's on the outskirts of town. It hasn't been that long..."_

"_Then let's go to the outside of town to the extreme!" Ryohei piped up, jumping up to his feet, bringing his fists up into the air. Yamamoto stood up last, a smile on his face._

"_We'll find him!" he said encouragingly. Reborn smirked to himself._

"_Then go! Take different sides of the tow..n..." But the boys didn't hear the rest of the baby's voice because they had already taken off down the stairs, out the door and down the street._

\_END FLASHBACK_\

Yamamoto switched the swords in his hands anxiously, ready for anyone or anything to come at him. As the two turned down into a new hallway, one with doors, '_Thank goodness!'_, the smell of mold hit his face. It made him cringe, his eyes closing momentarily at the pungent smell. It was truly awful knowing his friend and boss was trapped in such a disgusting place! He recalled the moment when Reborn had told them all that the leads pointed to this disgusting building. Both he and Gokudera had took off at a pace that could rival a cheetahs own, relieved and worried at the same time.

"Hey, Gokudera do you think we are...-" Yamamoto began before being inturupted by Gokudera.

"Yes, baseball freak, this is definitely the right way. I am the boss's right-hand man, aren't I? I have to know these things." Gokudera snorted, shooting off another stick of dynamite in front of him. Yamamoto silently admired Gokudera's confidence-

**BANG.**

The sound that echoed through the hallways brought the boys to a sudden stop, their bodies frozen. Hazel and Emerald eyes widened in fear, a cold dread making their hearts beat faster. That couldn't-No! It just couldn't have been...

"What the hell was that!" Gokudera cussed. He clutched his dynamite in his hands tightly as he was about to load it in his gun, afraid to let it go. Neither of them moved. The shock of the gunshot had left them momentarily stunned. They didn't dare think of the possibility that their friend could've been…

Then they were scrambling towards the sound, afraid of what they might see. They didn't dare look into any rooms they past anymore, the source of the noise was the only place they knew where to go. They let their feet carry them forward at breakneck pace. Gokudera's face was twisted into a shape that pained Yamamoto to see. His own face was twisted in a similar expression. Gokudera's mouth opened into a scream,

"T-E-N-T-H~~!"

-27 - 80 - 59 - 33-

Tsuna slid down to his knees, staring ahead with wide eyes. He wasn't dead. Yet. The feeling of being shot never had felt good in the pit of his stomach but it was especially shocking when it came from someone other than Reborn. Then it felt almost wrong.

Tsuna found he could move a little once more and lifted his shaky hand up to his forehead slowly, pressing his fingers to where the bullet had hit him. Just like a rebuke bullet there was no hole where the bullet had drilled through nor was there any bloodshed. Tsuna's glazed over eyes hesitantly looked up to look at the men before him. They all watched him expectantly. He finally blinked, the realization washing over him.

It was a special bullet. So it was similar to the rebuke bullet he was thinking of earlier. A sickening thought crossed his mind and he dropped his hand. What kind of bullet was it?

By this time his forehead began to form a bit of a headache at the base of his head, starting at his nose. Soon emotions began to scramble all over his mind. One moment he felt like punching those men in front of him out, each and every one of them. He wanted to tear their limbs off, break their bones, and smash them to pieces like the shit they were. Then he felt sympathetic for himself. Oh, poor boy, you just wanted some sort of normal life and instead this is the sort of hell you make him go through. Stupid rogue families and their stupid rogue bullets! But, they must have some reason for doing it right? Damn them to hell, no they didn't! But-! No! And-! Poor you~!

It hurt Tsuna's brain just thinking about all the thoughts going through his head. What sort of bullet was this? It somewhat reminded him of the desolation bullet but instead it was a battle in his mind.

Next, his body began to tingle slightly and go ever so numb. Did the bullet come hand in hand with those drugs they forced into his system? God, he hoped not.

**-27 - 80 - 59 - 33-**

'Please let us make it in time!' The sun, rain, and storm guardians silently cried out as they raced towards the room that held their beloved friend. Gokudera clenched his free hand into a fist, if something bad happened to Tenth he would personally hurt those who did it.

But when he and Yamamoto came to the door where the noise had supposedly come from, disappointment and alarm filled them. The room was empty. Completely and utterly empty. Gokudera raced into the room and began to tear apart the place like the storm he was. "Tenth!" he cried out. When he finally found nothing, he flopped down on an empty crate, placing his hand on his forehead. "Tenth..." he muttered softly. He growled. Yamamoto leaned against the door's frame, grimacing.

"He's not here, Gokudera." He stated calmly.

"I know that, baseball-freak!" Gokudera spat, muttering some curses in Italian. 'The sound! It had just been here!' he cried out silently. They had been so close and now they lost the place where the sound had been.

Suddenly Yamamoto's eyes widened and he swung his sword to the side, slashing the doorframe. Gokudera looked up and wrinkled his nose, jumping up. "What the he-" Yamamoto looked at his friend, a worried look in his eyes. He quickly swung his sword and ran towards Gokudera's position.

"GOKU-" Something invisible hit the Italian boy's stomach and sent him crashing into the crate. Yamamoto's sword slashed where he used to be. "-DERA!" Yamamoto's eyes flashed around the room, trying to detect any thing coming towards him. He noticed a bundle of flames gathering to his right a second too late. Wait, flames? An invisible hand was pressed up against the side of his face, a flurry of sun flames pressuring the hand from behind. The hand pushed slightly against his head and it sent Yamamoto flying across to the other side of the room. His body hit the wall, the impact sending a sharp pain throughout his entire body.

Gokudera jumped up from the position he had been in before, "What the hell?" he cussed, looking at Yamamoto's struggling figure. 'Is this a mist user?' he thought to himself. He watched as Yamamoto picked himself up but was stopped when another invisible blow was thrown at his stomach.

Yamamoto leaned against the wall behind him and slid down it, dropping his sword. His face contorted into pain and he began to cough, his body shaking slightly. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with surprise. "What the hell?" He thought out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry if that hurt, but orders are orders, Yama-kun! One guardian out of commission for now, two to go." A strange voice purred from Yamamoto's direction. Gokudera raised his gun up, pointing it in front of him and spread his legs farther apart to get into a nice offensive stance.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growled, scanning the area for some flaw in the mist flames. Chilling laughter echoed from the right side of the room. Gokudera spun around to face the way the voice came from and shot off a stick of dynamite into the direction.

"Who am I?" The voice purred into Gokudera's ear, causing him to flinch. He shot more of his dynamite in the direction hoping they would hit the person but instead they hit the wall. "I am your worst nightmare." The voice laughed and invisible fingers wrapped around his chin. "You guys are too loud, y'know?" Gokudera flinched away from them and into the arms of someone else who enclosed him into a hug.

"Gokudera." The voice made him freeze up, his eyes widening. The voice he had longed to hear for the past few minutes now held him, cradling him in his arms. This voice that normally was a comfort to him and should've sounded like a beautiful melody to him now had sent a warning to his brain. But he ignored it.

"T-Tenth?" He turned his head to look at his boss's petite figure holding him in a hug, his head pressed against his back. When he heard Gokudera's voice he turned to look up at him, his innocent caramel eyes stared at him. "Ten-Areyouokay? Yournothurtareyou?" He asked in a rush. His Boss sheepishly looked away, a smile across his face.

"Of course I'm okay, Gokudera-kun, what did you expect?" Tsuna asked, a slight edge to his voice. Gokudera ignored this too, he was too absorbed in the fact they had found his boss'.

"We thought they would.. y'know..." It was Gokudera's turn to look away from the other. Tsuna lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Gokudera could feel his boss shift his position upwards and lean towards his face. Gokudera watched Tsuna as he leant into his ear and brushed his lips onto his ear as he spoke. It caused shivers to run down his spine. "I mean, that's what I'm going to do to you now, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera's body froze up once and he flinched away from his friend but was locked in his arms. "Tenth?" he cried out, struggling to get out of Tsuna's arms. The once gentle hug had long turned into a deathlock, unable to let go of Gokudera.

"What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna purred. A dagger twirled on one of his fingers, where it had come from, Gokudera didn't know. He grimaced. "Are you trying to leave me again?" Tsuna caught the handle and put the blade to the storm guardian's stomach. "Should I cut you here...?" He shifted his grip upwards a tad and aimed the blade at his chest, "Or here...?" Tsuna chuckled darkly.

"Shit! You bastard!" Gokudera growled. He grimaced, kicking his feet out and hitting Tsuna in the shin. He didn't flinch, instead he jabbed the storm guardian in the stomach lightly with the dagger. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. Gokudera began to thrash his legs wildly, the dagger digging into his shirt deeper with every movement.

"Oi! Octopus-head you found Sawada?" the very loud voice of Ryohei screamed at the doorframe. Both Tsuna and Gokudera froze and looked over at the sun guardian obliviously, noting their position awkwardly. Tsuna grinned slightly before putting on an innocent face, quickly hiding the dagger. He roughly let go of Gokudera and rushed towards Ryohei with his arms opened up for a hug.

"Brother!" Tsuna cried, his dagger tucked up nicely in his sleeve. He cautiously looked over his shoulder over at Gokudera and stuck his tongue at him. Ryohei opened up his arms to hug him back.

"You damn bastard!" Gokudera spat, shooting off dynamite at his fake boss. "Imitating our boss is unforgivable!" Ryohei looked at Gokudera with utter shock. He side stepped Tsuna and cupped his hand into a fist, pounding it into the air.

"Maximum Canon!" The flame propelled bullet hit Ryohei straight on, burning his knuckles. "Oi! Octopus-head, what do you think you're doing? That was extremely uncool!" Ryohei's eyebrows bunched into a scowl. Gokudera growled.

"Get away from him, Turftop!" Gokudera warned, watching as Tsuna brought the dagger out again, twirling it on his finger. Ryohei looked at Gokudera strangely before lifting up his fists stubbornly. Gokudera growled. "I mean it!" Tsuna grinned, catching the dagger and plunging it into Ryohei's side. The boxer jumped back and stumbled over to Gokudera, shock crossing over his face. Tsuna twirled the dagger, now coated with a thin layer of crimson blood at the tip.

"Sawada?" Ryohei's rough voice sounded choked. Tsuna's eyes twinkled and a grin that could rival Belphegor's own spread across his face. He brought the dagger to his lips and let his tongue flick over the blade, tasting a bit of the blood. The two boys shuddered out of disgust.

"Brother~?" Tsuna cooed, innocently blinking. "Why have you left me for Gokudera~k-u-n~?" he stretched the suffix out, rolling the word on his tongue. Gokudera growled.

"That's extremely not Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed. Gokudera and Tsuna looked at Ryohei, both exasperated by the sun guardian's stupidity. Ryohei looked at them both.

"Of course that's not Tenth, Stupid Turftop!"Gokudera spat. Tsuna's grin fell and he frowned. He put the hand with the dagger to his heart.

"I'm hurt, Gokudera-kun. What do you mean by that?" Tsuna let out a melodramatic sob, draping his other hand over his forehead. As his hand dropped, the grin returned. He reached into his pocket and brought out a container. Gokudera narrowed his eyes and shot off more dynamite in Tsuna's direction. The petite boy quickly tipped out some pills and shoved them in his mouth before dodging the flying bullets. The flame that sprung up from his forehead wasn't the deep orange like Tsuna's real one but instead a deep indigo with flashes of golden in it. Both guardians eyes widened. "Oh? Don't you just love the colour of this flame?" Tsuna cooed, admiring the flames that flew from the palms of his hands.

The three boys lifted up their fists; Ryohei's covered in bandages, Gokudera's with dynamite smashed between his fingers, and Tsuna's alit with the sparkly purple and yellow flame.

* * *

**FIN: INCOMING HEARTWRENCH**


	3. Dancing with an Illusionist

**Shot by Hermaphroditus**

Dancing with an Illusionist...

_"__He only had a seconds notice before the dynamite exploded behind him__."_

**-27 - 80 - 59 - 33-**

Yamamoto groaned, attempting to pick himself off of the floor. Using his hands he propped himself onto his elbow and pushed himself upwards, wincing at the slight sting that pulsed in his stomach. His whole abdominal area felt raw and abused. The invisible attack on his stomach had reminded him of Attack of the Shark but instead of numbing the person's muscles it also incorporated pain into the move.

He looked over at Ryohei, Gokudera, and Tsuna, and what he saw was definitely an odd sight to behold. It wasn't just because his three good friends were facing each other off, no, it was because of the way Tsuna was acting in particular. With wild eyes and insane smile spread across his face, he just seemed too mafia-ish, not Tsuna-ish. It just didn't seem right for him to act so cunning and devilish in a, for loss of words, psychopathic manner and it definitely didn't suit the boy's innocent face.

Yamamoto let out a cry as his stomach began to burn and he slipped back down onto his butt once more, panting. He winced in pain, keeling over with his arms wrapped around his stomachs. He hoped Ryohei and Gokudera could take on Tsuna's doppelganger.

**-27 - 80 - 59 - 33-**

Tsuna grinned confidently at the boys before him, cockily bringing his fists to his hips.

"What's the matter?" Tsuna asked, "Don't you like _my _flame better than your friends boring, orange one?" He built up the pressure of flames in one hands, sending the indigo and golden flames to flare up like tendrils. They flicked back and forth, hungrily lapping at the air. Gokudera sent a menacing glare into the doppelganger.

Ryohei suddenly launched forward at him with a shout of 'maximum canon!'. Tsuna caught the charged fist in the palm of his left hand and launched his other fist at the boxer. Ryohei quickly twisted to the side, dodging the blow, and landed a hit on Tsuna's side with his free fist. Hissing in pain, he launched backwards, letting go of Ryohei. The latter followed him, his fist attaching itself to Tsuna's cheek and pushing it to the side. Stumbling backwards, Tsuna hissed.

He lashed out at Ryohei again, the tendril-like flames flaring up in his palms again. Gokudera readied himself with a stick of dynamite into his skull gun when he felt something crawl up onto his feet and up his legs. He looked down to see vines wrapping themselves around him, trapping him to the spot. "Shit!" he cried out, struggling to free himself.

Ryohei caught Tsuna's fist and punched him in the stomach again. He let out a loud 'omph' and grabbed Ryohei's leaving fist and twisted it, using his foot to kick at the back of his legs to try to trip him. Something sparkly passed by his nose and he threw Ryohei in it's direction. The dynamite exploded before the boxer reached it, leaving Ryohei tumbling into a scorched crater. Tsuna whipped his head towards Gokudera, making the vines climb onto his arms, restraining the silverette. He wrinkled his nose, giving Gokudera a nasty look and striding up to him. He punched the silverette in the stomach, forcing an audible gasp from his mouth, his face twitching. He lifted his fist for another punch when someone socked him in the jaw again.

Tsuna gasped, lifting his flaming palm to his face and briefly reaching for his side when he felt himself pushed to the floor. The moment his body was on the floor, Ryohei was straddling his legs, punching him in the stomach. Tsuna's face twisted into a smirk before his face fell, transforming into the face of a lost puppy, staring up at Ryohei in shock. Tears exploded from his eyes, spilling down his face and he began to shake ever so slightly.

"Brother?" he cried out, shielding his face from Ryohei with his extinguished palms. His eyes faded from amber to caramel as he stared at Ryohei. The boxer's fist stopped in mid-punch, staring back at his friend in shock, his eyes widening.

"Stupid Lawnhead! That's not Tenth!" Gokudera growled, the vine illusion around him, shattering, "Don't fall for it!" Tsuna's eyes widened ever so slightly looking to the silverette before his eyes trailed back to Ryohei.

"Brother, what's going on?" he asked, his hands shaking. Ryohei grunted out in confusion, looking between the small Tsuna beneath him and the loaded and ready to strike Gokudera. Tsuna looked so fragile beneath him and Gokudera looked so dangerous before him, barring his fangs. He didn't know what to think!

"Now who's the illusion?" a voice purred into Ryohei's ear, "Tsuna or Gokudera?" Ryohei opened his mouth, thoroughly confused with the situation.

"W-Wait, what?" Ryohei sputtered, "When did Gokudera get extremely weird?" Confusion clouded the trio's eyes, not exactly knowing what was going on.

"Brother?"

"What the fuck, Lawn Head! Move the fuck away from Tenth's imposter if you're just gonna sit there!" Ryohei looked to the fuming silverette. He _did_ seem a little more edgy than normal, maybe he was the illusion. Maybe the boy beneath him really was Tsuna and the illusionist just wanted him to move away so as to either to attack him, Ryohei, or him, Tsuna. But maybe it was just Gokudera being afraid for the real Tsuna's wellbeing. He was flustered, not sure what to think now when suddenly a thought popped into his mind.

"W-Wait! I know how to solve this! What's my sister's name?" he exclaimed proudly.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna said quickly. Gokudera looked at Ryohei incredously, like the guy was an idiot, not saying he wasn't of course.

"What the fuck are you going on about _now_?" he spat. Ryohei's eyes snapped over to the silverette, narrowing. He pointed at Gokudera dramatically.

"You're the illusion!" He declared. Gokudera gaped at the boxer and would've facepalmed at his stupidity if the situation had been any less serious. Tsuna's eyes snapped over to him, smirking ever so slightly. Gokudera sneered back at him.

"How the hell does _that_ make me the illusion?" he spat back. Ryohei hesitated for a moment.

"You don't know my extremely precious sister's name? The enemy wouldn't know her name!" he exclaimed back triumphly.

"And yet he does, Stupid Lawn Head!" Gokudera snapped back. Unfortunately for him, Ryohei was very set on the fact that he was the illusion. He leapt off of Tsuna and charged at Gokudera, giving Tsuna the chance to spring up as well, his palms and forehead flaring up. Gokudera went to shout at the stupid boxer as Tsuna flashed behind him, grinning. But in the blink of an eye something else flashed behind Tsuna. Scarlet drops spurted into the air, a cry screeched out.

Ryohei turned around, his fist close to Gokudera's abdominals. Tsuna's form cracked, his eyes wide before he vanished all together. Yamamoto stood on the other side of him, panting heavily with his sword stuck inside the disappearing boy. Tsuna was replaced with a beige haired boy, blood spurting from the side. He coughed out a mouthful of blood, slumping downwards and falling off the sword and onto the floor. The guardians looked at the boy as he too had begun to disappear too. They looked at each other.

"So, Gokudera, you weren't the illusion?" Ryohei finally said. Gokudera's head spun around to look at him, curling his lip at the boxer.

"Hell no I wasn't!" he spat back. Ryohei looked away sheepishly. Yamamoto's hand clamped over his stomach, trying to ease the numbing throbbing pain. The other two looked at him, concerned. He smiled back,

"It's nothing, c'mon, let's go find Tsuna before that guy comes back." he said, bringing back the purpose of the mission back. Gokudera's eyes narrowed and Ryohei lifted his fists in the air and the trio took off again.

-27 - 80 - 59 - 33-

_Was that the sound of an explosion...? Hmmm... I suppose not, who would be throwing around bombs all the time? Aha, that's right, Gokudera would! I wonder what he's doing right now?_

_Oh, was that a yell? Oh... It sounds familiar. Ah~! I hear it now, the 'extreme' that goes along with that voice, yes, it's very familiar. Hmm, I wonder what Ryohei and Gokudera are doing together?_

_I wonder if someone else is with them, I can't imagine them being alone together. Maybe Yamamoto or someone is with them? Maybe it's Kyoko-chan!_

_Mmm, Kyoko-chan..._

The feeling of nostalgia wrapped itself around Tsuna and he curled himself into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest with his eyes closed. He was deep into the trance that was this mysterious bullet, appearing to be asleep but instead lulled into a state of semi-consciousness. As the bullet worked it's magic, Tsuna could only helplessly let it do its thing.

_Speaking of Yamamoto, I wonder what if he's practicing for the championship. I'd love to see him win... lest see Hibari get mad that us 'Herbivore's gave a bad reputation for the school'._

_Or would he get mad?_

_I suppose he would, he'd want the excuse to bite us all to death, wouldn't he?_

_Or maybe he'd be too caught up in his work. Y'know, all that stuff that piles up on his desk. I wonder when he does it... y'know, between biting us and all..._

_Speaking of that..._

"He's beginnging to stir, Arcangelo." a fuzzy voice suddenly said, arousing Tsuna out of the nice feeling that surrounded him. He groaned in complaint.

"She, you mean... She. Yeah... coming too." another voice said, farther away. Tsuna forced himself to open his heavy eyes, a light somewhere hard on them. As his world slowly became less fuzzy he watched as feet came into view.

"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi-kun. Feeling better?" a voice purred. Tsuna's eyes moved up to the voice's source. Blue eyes stared back at him expectantly and he opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. The boy snickered in approval and a hand began to stroke Tsuna's hair. He blinked lazily as the petting brought back the nostalgic feeling, relaxing him.

"Now, Arcangelo-sama? What now?" another voice asked. The blue eyes never left him as their owner spoke back,

"Get the syringe ready." he said. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. Syringe? For what? For who? The memories from before he passed out began to flow back to him and his breath hitched. He was about to flinch away when the drugs from his system earlier kicked in again. He relaxed again, the anger within him calmed, and his eyes felt heavy again, forcing him to squint once more. He groaned, in dire need to rid himself of the drugs in his system.

"What's the matter sweety? Don't panic, it'll all be gone soon when we give you an amnesiac drug. You'll forget everything and I won't allow any harm to come to my Tsuna-chan..." the blue eyes purred to him. Forget everything? Did that include his famiglia? He didn't want to forget them! He wasn't so no-good around his family!

A loud crash was heard from one part of the room and the blue eyes finally left him alone. He heard someone cuss loudly. The Blue eyes disappeared completely, replaced with pairs of identical black shoes stretched out in the room. His head began to swim again, his vision going fuzzy and his senses dulled again.

"errryu awready 'ere?" A voice asked, his words slurred. Tsuna's eyes closed as he felt darkness taking him once more.

"Trreennthh?" another voice asked, the single word sounded so silly.

"'eeeevvveeee- 'eeerreeee-!" someone said, their words stretched out.

"Iee~!"

"Bwafwafwafwa!" The drugs were putting funny sounds into all of their voices. None of what was being said was even coherent anymore, it just sounded like animalistic barks and squawks. It was like being in an amusement park where

"Fuck no you ain't." Tsuna's heavy eyelids flew open into a squint. Unlike the rest of what was being said, these two words were crystal clear. He recognised that voice too! His eyes shot open just as he saw sparkling purple bullets heading towards him. His eyes only saw the horrified look on Gokudera's face before bright lights entered his field of vision.

Everything went black before him.

* * *

**FIN: DANCING WITH AN ILLUSIONIST**...


	4. Unspoken Secrets

.

**Shot by Hermaphroditus**

Unspoken Secrets

"_Tsuna's face lolled to the side towards his guardians and Gokudera's eyes widened in shock."_

**-59 – 33 – 27 – 80**

**-Any text in BOLD is in italian-**

Gokudera watched Ryohei as the boxer's arm sunk backwards slowly before striking the door in front of them with a fast, solid punch that it shattered. Crumbling from the spot it had been hit, the door was reduced to a mess of splinters that showered over them like falling leaves. Gokudera raised his arm up and threatened the shocked occupants of the room with the gun attached to it, a surprised gasp the only reaction he got in turn. The owner of it looked over their shoulder, his blue eyes cold as they wandered over to where the door had once stood. He stood up out of his crouching position and spun around to face the guardians in all their glory. Gokudera wrinkled his nose when he saw a smirk pull up at the corners of the boy's mouth.

"Hmmm? You're here already?" he asked in greeting, looking down at his wrist, "I wasn't expecting someone to come so soon…" He looked back up, flipping his long blonde bangs, and smiled warmly, opening his arms in welcome. Gokudera felt his blood boil at the terrible job this person was doing at stalling. He pushed past Ryohei, his upper lip curled in disgust. He wasn't afraid of some pussies who thought it was fine to take away Tsuna while Gokudera was on watch. Armed with his skull gun strapped tightly on one arm and dynamite jammed into his free hand, Gokudera wouldn't let the bastard get away until he had Tenth. The boy's eyebrows rose in surprise and he continued to observe the bomber, his amusement apparent as his lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Tenth! Where the hell is he?" Gokudera spat. The click of a gun being loaded echoed into the semi-silent air and Gokudera's eyes trailed to its owner, furious. He swung his gun in the direction of some of the blonde's henchmen and hastily shoved some dynamite into it, shooting off his rapidly multiplying Cloud Flame fueled Flame Arrow. Before the men in black had any time to react, that section of them were blown back and hit the wall forcibly. Gokudera just wanted to get Tsuna and then get the hell out of this place and if these guys were going to stand in his way then he'd blow all the bastards to bits.

He averted his eyes back to the blonde and was surprised to see he looked calm, like he was okay that his henchmen could be blown to bits. Gokudera's hand dove into his pocket for another dynamite and clamped his hand around it. The attitude the blonde was giving them along with that smirk, which was once more spread up on his face, pissed him off. Gokudera turned his arm back towards the blonde again and wrinkled his face up in disgust. The glint in his eyes issued a challenge to Gokudera, taunting him shamelessly as they narrowed slightly, one he'd love to take up as soon as possible.

"You should leave here," the boy said calmly before his voice dropped into a threat, "Lest you see your friend get hurt." He stepped to the side and used his arms to motion to the motionless body on the floor. Gokudera gasped upon seeing his boss' precious face, his familiar caramel eyes staring blankly up at nothing. Panic washed through him like a tsunami, hitting him hard and fast. Something was off about Tsuna and he knew the others had noticed – or at least Yamamoto did. An edgy atmosphere rose up into the air and Gokudera felt his fellow guardians tense up behind him, an anxious intake of breath stifling the silence. Gokudera's once wide eyes narrowed into a furious glare and his eyes shot back up to the blonde.

"We'll leave when we have Tenth back!" Gokudera spat back. The boy's eyebrows shot up in amusement, further taunting the silverette.

"Are you so sure?" he challenged, "I'm afraid my precious is staying with me." His eyes glinted mischievously and it pushed Gokudera over the edge.

"Fuck no he ain't!" Gokudera spat back as he dangled a bomb threateningly over the barrel of his skull gun. The blonde put his hands to his hips and toyed his fingers with the edge of his pocket as he watched Gokudera with interest. The silverette sneered at the boy before feeling Ryohei and Yamamoto brush past on either side of him. The blonde's hand twitched and moved slowly to the holster at his side, his eyes never leaving Gokudera's face. The silervette immediately smashed his dynamite into his gun and pumped cloud flames into it before he shot it off. With his teeth bared in accomplishment, eyes glinted in triumph, and the euphoria that came with his deed having filled him, Gokudera knew they'd have Tsuna back.

Just as sudden as the feeling of accomplishment welled up inside him it was swept away in shock as he watched the purple bullets headed for Tsuna's limp figure. The blonde boy flinched the moment he'd seen the bullets shot off from the skull's mouth and whipped over to Tsuna's side, scooping the limp boy up into his arms. He quickly leapt to the side in an attempt to escape the rapidly multiplying bullet, turning his body so to shield Tsuna from the unpredictable bullet. He cried as it hit him in the back, arching upwards in pain as he attempted to stay on his feet. When the barrage of bullets had finished he turned to face the trio, his eyes wide and wild, fury etched into his face as he shook in a fuming rage. Holding up Tsuna bridal style in his arms, he pointed a shaking finger at Gokudera, his teeth gritted.

"You _idiot_! You could've fucking hit him!" he cried out. He breathed in, pressing Tsuna closer to him as if to comfort him and calm himself down. Gokudera opened his mouth to spit back profanities to the blonde when he noticed something was wrong. Tsuna's face lolled to the side towards his guardians and Gokudera's eyes widened in shock. His friend's face was rounded out, his hair was less standup-ish and tamer then Gokudera had ever seen it been. Even when Tsuna had attempted to slick it all down with gel it had always seemed to pop back up, and yet this wasn't the case now. He seemed even smaller then he already was and his clothing hung loosely over him. He lay in the blonde's arms like he never had before,

"What did you do to Tsuna?" Yamamoto's cold voice asked from behind Gokudera. The silverette glanced over at the raven briefly to see his knuckles white as he gripped his sword tightly, eyebrows knitted together in an angry scowl. The blonde blinked in confusion, looking at them and then down to Tsuna's sleeping face. Then corners of his mouth twitched and twisted into a smirk as he looked back up to the guardians.

"Nnn?" he asked. He tightened his grasp around Tsuna and brought the brunette up to his face before closing the distance of the rest of him to him. Gokudera blinked in part-disgust part shock, "Noticed finally have you? I've done nothing really important. He's still your boss, he's just had some… modifications to him to make him perfect." He looked down to Tsuna hesitantly before his tongue flipped out of from his lips and he licked Tsuna's innocent face in defiance, claiming what was rightfully his. Gokudera cringed.

"Modifications? That's extremely disturbing!" Ryohei cried out, shuddering. Yamamoto winced and Gokudera could imagine the baseball freak's over reactive imagination had kicked in. The blonde's eyes darted back up to the trio and he smiled.

"Not really," he insisted, waving off their accusations, "She's the same friend you've always had before now." He explained possessively, clutching to Tsuna like a little child would their beloved toy. He titled himself to the side, moving Tsuna's face out of their line of sight as if to tell them to back away from what was his.

"She?" Ryohei cried out as Yamamoto stepped forward toward the enemy, seething in anger, sword in hand. The boy in red jumped up, his blonde hair flipping into the air as he spun to the side and ran away, leading the swordsman away from his comrades. He used the head-start advantage he had and placed Tsuna sloppily on top his velvet red throne. Tsuna's arm draped over the side of the armrest and he tipped to his side, resting at an awkward angle. The blonde spun around to face Yamamoto with a whip in hand. He raised it up menacingly and sky flames coated it from the handle up.

"Don't think of touching her, you'll turn into a girl too." The blonde threatened, cracking his whip into the air, beckoning Yamamoto towards him, "Unless you'd like to join my darling in womanhood, come come. You do want her back, dontcha?" he taunted the swordsman, gesturing for him to come closer. Yamamoto's sword sprung alive with rain flames as he charged towards the blonde. Gokudera smashed a dynamite into his gun and shot it off at the blonde, who ignored it blissfully and side stepped it at just the right time. _Cocky bastard!_ Ryohei slunk from Gokudera's side and hopped over to the blonde in a boxer-like pose.

Yamamoto swung his sword at the blonde, who in turn flipped the whip in his hand and smacked the sword with the handle of it as he held the tip of the handle. The sword resisted for a second against it before swinging back up, but gave the blonde the chance to side step it. The flames on both weapons suddenly sizzled and blew out, leaving behind ordinary things again. Gokudera blinked in confusion but ignored it as he shot off another bullet. The blonde indirectly dodged the attack as Ryohei's fist made contact with the boy's face, a gasped forced from his throat and he flew to the side. He landed roughly on the other side of the room and quickly lifted himself into a sitting position, his eyes unfocused.

"D-Damn!" he cursed, "A-Attack!" his eyes suddenly locked onto Gokudera, holding a cold icy blue glare with the silverette's emerald eyes. The men in black who had been observing the fight silently suddenly started to move, calmly running towards the rain and sun guardians. Gokudera swung his gun around towards them as they surrounded the duo. He shot off a bullet towards one and watched as the figure's body opened up and let the bullet pass through it just as Yamamoto exclaimed, "They're illusions!" The flame arrow smashed into the wall behind them as the illusions suddenly disappeared.

From the corner of his eye Gokudera suddenly saw Ryohei swept from his feet and tumble toward the ground to his side. Then Yamamoto cried out, letting his sword go as he went to grab at his stomach, the damage he'd attained from earlier making it's mark again. The blonde blinked in surprise, dropping his whip to his side as he watched the two fall. Gokudera brightened at his chance to attack the bastard and shot off a flame arrow at him just as a familiar beige haired kid suddenly materialized front of the blonde and held his hand out to him,

"Rodolfo!" the blonde cried out in relief, accepting his hand before being tugged out of the way of the bullet. He stumbled to the side before pulling himself up, narrowing his eyes, "What took so long?" he demanded. The beige haired boy, Rodolfo, smiled sheepishly before his hand ran down towards his stomach. He coughed,

"Well, ehm, Arcangelo …" he began when Ryohei's bandaged fist locked into his face and sent him flying. Rodolfo jumped up the moment he had hit the cold cemet floor and sped towards the tan haired boxer just as Gokudera shot off another bullet towards himy. He quickly dipped his head down and the bullet hitting the blonde, now declared Arcangelo, in the chest. Gokudera smirked in accomplishment as Arcangelo's hands rushed to his chest, coughing and trying to catch his breath. He watched from the corner of his eye as Rodolfo and Ryohei batted at each other, Ryohei hiding his face behind his fists, playing peekaboo behind them. He pushed Rodolfo back with his fists flashing towards his face in quick, bloodlust feints.

Gokudera spun around figuring he could ignore Arcangelo and heading towards Tsuna. The brunette looked so peaceful lying there and he felt anger boil inside his stomach again along with worry. Those damn assholes. "Eager to join her?" Arcangelo's voice called over his shoulder, his whip inches from his face. Gokudera spun around,

"Release Tenth!" he spat. Arcangelo sneered at the silverette before looking down at his fingers and examining his nails.

"Oh? Why give up my prize so easily?" he asked coldly, his eyes glinting mischievously when he looked up again. He sauntered over to Gokudera and lit his whip with sky flames again. Gokudera lifted his arm up and aimed his gun at the blonde, teeth gritted. Arcangelo cocked an eyebrow, "Do you think a gun is gonna scare me?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes. Gokudera shot off a simple flame arrow, aimed straight for the blonde's chest.

Arcangelo staggered backwards as if surprised by the attack he had brought on by himself and jerked his whip in front of him and slapped at the bullet. It fizzed and dropped down, rolling onto the floor. Arcangelo looked up sheepishly as Gokudera's eyebrows raised in surprise. The boy who had once been so cocky and confident now seemed pitiful. 'Up 'til now was just good luck? Hmph!' Gokudera thought, smirking as he realized he had the upper hand now. Arcangelo caught onto it and he scowled in disgust. His whip lit up again with bright orange flames and snapped it at Gokudera who easily avoided it.

"Is that all you got, bitch?" Gokudera sneered. Arcangelo narrowed his eyes.

"Nah, why go full out on a person such as yourself?" he taunted. Gokudera growled, was some pussy from no-name low-ass famiglia mocking him? _**"I thought you called yourself Tsuna's righthand man? What's this pitiful display? You're not fit to be Tsuna's…"**_ Gokudera blinked at the familiar language that was his mother-tongue. His lip curled in disgust,

"**_You bastard!_"** he spat back. Arcangelo's lips curled up at the sound, sending Gokudera's fury levels spiking to levels they had never gone. He aimed his skull gun at the boy's chest and shot off another flame arrow, hitting the boy in red straight in the chest. His blue eyes widened and he gasped as an audible crack split the air.

"Arcangelo!" Rodolfo's voice suddenly cried out from the doorway. As Gokudera spun towards the source of the voice he saw briefly the Rodolfo fighting Ryohei disappear and suddenly a pale version of him appear at the doorway with his hand, shining a bright yellow, clamped over his stomach, blood leaking through his shirt. Ryohei stumbled forward, blinking in confusion as his fist met nothing. Stupid Turf-top, of course he'd never realize it was an illusion or the real thing.

Arcangelo sputtered and dropped his whip, clawing at his chest, agony spreading across his face. Gokudera aimed another flame arrow at him and watched him keel over backwards, a quick, loud wail leaving him before he hit the wall behind him. Rodolfo watched his friend in horror, his eyes wide with horror. Just as he was going to move forward with new flames lit up on his fists, Yamamoto was suddenly behind him, sword at his neck. The raven was panting, sweat pouring down his face and his face contorted in pain. Even the simple action of moving up from the floor and behind the boy had taken a toll on him it appeared.

Gokudera suddenly smirked, lowering his gun to the floor, "**_Who has the pitiful display, motherfucker?_" **he spat angrily at the unconscious blonde. Just as he stepped forward a small, red and white ball passed past his face and, distracted, his eyes trailed after it. It hit the floor and opened up, a blast of green electricity scattered around the ground around it. A soft shuffle echoed from the doorway and Gokudera's eyes shot up again to the door. A kid he thought he recognized popped out from behind Rodolfo.

"Damn you guys are pain in ass." He groaned in broken Japanese. Rodolfo glanced up and instantly brightened,

"Beniamino!" he exclaimed before breaking into a fit of harsh coughs, his body shuddering. The kid, Ben, eyed him warily before rolling his eyes and sighed in disbelief. He shuffled forwards into the room and Gokudera's gun locked on him. His green eyes looked down at it before locking eye contact with the silverette, shrugging. He broke their connection to look at Ryohei who was standing around and blinking in confusion,

"**_Nice crew Tenth has, can't even defeat useless and uselesser._" **He snorted to himself in his mother tongue and he glanced back to Gokudera, "Put… ehm… **_what was the word_… **gun? away. I is not doing you any harm." he said before lifting his hands out of his sweater's pockets and into the air as if to prove his innocence. Gokudera lowered his gun slightly, silently mocking his terrible Japenese.

"_**Who the fuck are you**_?" Gokudera spat at him. Ben's eyes widened at the sound of perfect Italian and then snorted.

"_**Just come to pick up him and him**_," he said, jerking his thumb at Rodolfo and Arcangelo, "_**The fucktards ran away suddenly without telling anyone.**_" He wrinkled his nose at Arcangelo as he spoke, the disgust apparent in his voice. "_**Rodolfo, you guys ever do this again, I'll kick your fucking asses**._" Gokudera suddenly raised up his gun and shot off a flame arrow at Ben. He blinked in surprise and jumped out of the way.

"_**You think I'm going to let you fucking go? Kidnapping**_ Tenth _**is punishable by death you fucking bastard!**_" Gokudera spat, seething. Some bastard had just sauntered and thought he would just get away with Tenth's kidnappers? He was about to be fucked up mercilessly along with blondy and brunet.

"What are you guys extremely saying?" Ryohei yelled, confusion apparent on his face. Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"What, you leave Tsuna all alone there?" Ben taunted switching back to his less than perfect Japenese, his eyes flashing with the challenge. Gokudera's eyes widened and he turned to the side and over to his boss. The brunette shifted and groaned. Gokudera's breath hitched and he hesistated for a second before turning around to see Ben with Arcangelo slung over his back and Ryohei still blinking stupidly, confused as ever.

"Turf top! Go fucking get him back! That bastard!" Gokudera spat, but it was too late and by the time Ryohei realized what was going on, Ben had rushed past the stunned boxer and kicked the window of the building. The window shattered into a million little shards of glass and the sound of an electric charge droned into the air before fading away quickly. Gokudera rushed to the widnow and he looked out in desperate hopes to find the two bastards, but his search was in in vain. He swore various profanities before turning around in defeat and, deciding now was the best time to tend to Tsuna, headed towards the throne. The sky flames had dissipated long ago from their cage-like blanket that had surrounded the brunet and Gokudera turned him right side up. He knelt by his boss' side,

"Tenth!" he cried urgently, "Tenth!" he shook his friend gently, trying to wake him up. The sound of someone sliding along the wall alerted him and he turned his head back to Yamamoto who was leaned against the doorframe, panting. Rodolfo had also gotten away.

"Fuck." Gokudera swore.

"We. Should take. Tsuna to. Reborn." Yamamoto panted. Gokudera nodded, scooping Tsuna into his arms and then running out of the room in a hurry. His duty as Tsuna's right hand man was to protect him and he had already failed him, this was the least he could do. Yamamoto followed after him, slower than the silverette for obvious reasons.

"Wait. What just happened?" Ryohei asked, still as lost as he had been the moment Rodolfo had disappeared, "We saved Sawada, right?" he asked before trailing after his fellow guardians in a daze.

* * *

**FIN: UNSPOKEN SECRETS**

youtube. com/ watch?v=kI Xi7y-NYpo &feature= feedlik THAT. GO WATCH VOICE ACTORS BUTCHER EACH OTHER'S CHARACTERS!

Ehm, this took forever, didn't it? /sigh I'm sorry, I'll try to update more, I just had trouble ending this so badly. Plus I've had a Black Butler fanfic stuck in my head despite the fact I have no idea how it'll end, just like this one. But meh. =P Any and all suggestions for this story will be accepted. I've also decided this will be a **ALL27** fic of ALL genders. C: So technically I could mess this all up and make it Fem!Tsuna with Masc!Kyoko. Or Fem!Mukuro and Fem! Hibari and such and such. Oh what a tease I am. But I have a feeling you migtht not like that. /shrug I don't really care. All I do know is that Fem!69x27 is the most hilarious pairing in my head. Why? I imagine her tying Tsuna to a chair and Masc!Chrome being all like 'WTF? MURKURO? W-What are y-you…?' =P –ends drabble-

IT'S FINALLY OVER! I CAN DO OTHER STUFF NOW! YESSSSSSS! **Reviews do indeed fuel typing, just saying. ;)**


End file.
